Make My Blood Sing
by OnyxNoches
Summary: Izaya is taking Zero out for a break from his Prefect duties, to a Kareoke bar, no less. Who will they run into? ShizuoxIzaya and KanamexZero. Rated just for language (for now.)


**Hello everyone! The reason for this story is because I promised my 100****th**** favourite, Noctis Dream, for another story of mine, Every Alpha Needs An Omega, that I'd write a one-shot for them on any characters that they like, and they chose Kaname and Zero from Vampire Knight and Shizuo and Izaya from Durarara! I hope that you like this, Noctis Dream, and enjoy everyone!**

"Izaya, where are we going?" Asked a bored male with silver hair and lilac eyes, heels dragging as his friend pulled him along behind him by his wrist. "Well, Zero-kun, we are going to a karaoke bar~!" A carmine-eyed, raven-haired teen replied. This male was Zero Kiryu's friend; Izaya Orihara. He is probably the only other student in the Day Class at Cross Academy apart from Zero that doesn't fawn over the Night Class, hence why Zero got along with him.

Zero despises the entirety of the Night Class, seeing them as selfish, arrogant, spoilt, self-obsessed blood-suckers. When Zero said he despises every one of them; he means it. He'd relish in seeing them all hit the ground with a bullet in their forehead, shot by himself and his gun, Bloody Rose. He especially abhorred a pureblood by the name of Kaname Kuran, a brown-haired, brownish-red-eyed male whom Zero had known for years. Kuran was also the vampire that Zero had a blood pact with, making him despise the pureblood even more so.

He and Izaya were friends because Izaya found Zero an interesting person and Zero enjoyed having a human for a friend, even though he was slightly sadistic. Despite his vampiric appearance, Izaya was 100% human, although his actions were odd to say the least. He didn't have many friends due to the fact that he saw people as a source of entertainment, and constantly set up situations that would make people react differently for his amusement.

Izaya sees himself as a higher being, a "God", so to speak, despite his atheism and while he doesn't fawn over the Night Class, he takes great joy in messing with them, especially a certain individual that runs by the name of Shizuo Heiwajima. Zero knows that Shizuo was a blond-haired, caramel-eyed pureblood male vampire, with the strength to match his position, being able to lift vending machines, cars and pull the street signs out of the ground whenever he was angry enough. Izaya, however, just believes he was a freakishly strong human and took great joy in annoying him, slashing him with a flick-knife that Izaya was never without, and making the blond chase him.

The only reason that Zero didn't intervene when the two fought, was because Izaya was very fast for a human, and could avoid Shizuo's weapons when he was at his most violent. Luckily, Shizuo never used his full vampire-speed, or any spectator of the spectacle would know that something was amiss.

Though Izaya is intelligent and has his suspicions about the Night Class, he doesn't know that it is a class made specifically to keep the vampires away from regular humans. Zero doesn't like the fact that he can't tell Izaya why he isn't meant to interact with Night Class students, nor is he happy that he couldn't tell his friend what he himself was, but it was for his own good. He worried quite often that he might even lose control and attack Izaya whenever he is thirsty for blood, but he had always been able to keep the bloodlust at bay around his friend before now.

"Why, Izaya, why are we going to a karaoke bar? We're meant to be at school, and I have Prefect duties later." The timberwolf-haired male admonished. Izaya stopped pulling him and stood in front of him, a slight frown forming. "That's the thing, Zero-kun; you never have any fun because you're always acting as Prefect! When was the last time you had a day off?"

Zero kept quiet, looking off to the left so as not to have to face Izaya. The truth was that Zero never took days off. He decided that it was more important for him to try and keep the Day Class away from the Night Class than to let himself have a day of rest. "But what about-" Zero was cut off. "I already told Cross that you were taking the day off and he's agreed to help Yuki for today. He also agreed that you work too hard and deserve a break." Zero found no way to retort to that, so stayed silent.

Izaya sighed. "Zero-kun, I'm doing this for your own benefit. If you never take a day off, you'll start to look old and your hair will go grey…" The raven-haired male smirked before continuing "Well, actually; nothing would happen to your hair, it's too light as it is to go grey." The lilac-eyed teen grimaced and replied with a curt "Fuck you, Iza-chan." Zero knew that Izaya detested that nickname and he mentally sneered when Izaya's grin dropped.

"Oh, woe is me; I go out of my way to try and be nice, and what do I get? Abuse and insults." Izaya sang sarcastically. Zero rolled his eyes as Izaya finally pulled him into the karaoke bar. The lights flashed in neon colours, making Zero blink as Izaya led him up to the front desk where a young woman in her twenties was directing parties to private rooms.

She sent off another group of people before turning to face the two teens, her eyes widening when she saw Zero. "Well, well, what can I do for you two?" She asked with a giggle and a sultry tone. Izaya could see Zero shiver in disgust from his peripheral vision and it took all he had to not snicker at his friend's misfortune. "We're here for a room I called about earlier." He answered. She turned to face Izaya, still glancing at Zero from time to time. "Name?" "Orihara." She sighed and turned to her computer, scrolling for a second before she came to the appropriate order.

"A private room for two people?" She asked. Izaya beamed and replied "Yes~, that's us." "Surely it would be more fun with more people though? Would you like me to call one of my friends? I'm sure that she would be happy to join you both… As would I~." She inquired, a finger twisting a strand of her shoulder length hair.

Zero spoke up with a firm, blunt "No. Now which room are we in?" Izaya couldn't hold in his laughter this time, a hand covering his mouth as he cackled. Zero was always good for entertainment. The lady pouted and looked to her screen again before telling them "Fine. Room 13. It's on your left." They turned to go, Izaya still snickering.

The woman stared after them both and sighed, muttering to herself "Why are all the good-looking ones assholes?" She was still lost in her musings after five minutes, so much so in fact, that she didn't notice the two men standing in front of her, trying to gain her attention.

Finally, the taller of the two slapped his hand on the desk, snapping the woman from her daydreaming. "He-fucking-llo! Will you please pay attention to your job long enough to deal with customers?!" A seething blond male glared down at her, eyes squinting and teeth grit in painfully obvious annoyance.

The female gulped in fear and apprehension, leaning back as far as possible in her seat as all previous sense fled from her mind. "Y-yes, my apologies! H-how may I h-help you, gentlemen?" Now that she was facing them, she was having trouble not acting as she had with the previous customers; swooning. The one that was angry was good-looking in the "rough-around-the-edges" sense, while his companion seemed calm and composed; almost bored with the exchange. "We'd like a room for two, if you can manage concentrating long enough to set that up for us, _please_." The brunet male stated, voice thick with distaste.

The woman's cheeks flushed darkly, unable to talk back to such handsome beings, and her eyes quickly skimmed the computer's files for a free room. The computer had a certain system; the room number was in one column, in the next it stated how many people could fit in the room, then displayed whether the room was already in use or otherwise.

The woman's thought process proceeded as follows. '10.. No, it's for six or more people, that's too big…11… No, it's full… 12.. Yes!' "Number 13 is free, sir! It's just to your left!" The woman eagerly announced and waving her arm down the closest hallway, not realising her slip-up. The males nodded and stood up straight as they walked away in the indicated direction.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they were no longer within her sight. 'Holy Hell, they were scary! I thought that blond one was going to _eat _me!... Then again, I probably wouldn't mind all that much~' The lady externally giggled at her thought, then noticed the next group of people in line and composed herself. "How may I help you?"

**I've decided that it'll take me too long to make this a complete one-shot, so I'll make it a two-or-three-shot instead. I hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
